Note to Self
by beautyqueenofonly18
Summary: This is for my readers. A note from Bella. Oneshot AH/AU


Dear Readers:

I'm sorry I haven't updated my first story. When I began writing it, I had the time and the energy and the creativity for that story. Lately, I think of other things and do different things, yet continue to read fanfic. I read tons of author notes and then I realized, I owe it to those of you who added me as a favorite, or added an alert to my story to write something for you. Now the one thing I know about you is that you're a Twilight fan and love Edward/Bella stories. So this is one goes out to you dear readers.

* * *

B.

"Note to self-----

Remember, when you come back to your high school reunion, make sure you shake hands with dear Jessica Stanley and flaunt to her your success.

(_Side note to self:_ make sure you succeed.)

If Edward Cullen shows up, look at him straight in the eye and smile.

(_Side note to self:_ use those 10 years to build the courage needed to not blush in front of Adonis himself.)

If you get the chance or the opportunity occurs, slap Mike across the face for being an idiot.

Hug Angela and say "Long time no see" with heavy sarcasm.

(_Side note to self:_ I will hurt myself if I let go of her most valuable friendship. Keep in touch with her and do something great alongside Ang.)

Do not trip.

Wear heals.

Look splendid.

BE CONFIDENT.

Ps. Don't blush."

That was it. Reading the paper that had been tucked into a little old breath mints box and stored safely with me throughout the years brought back a flood of memories. Never since the moment had I written it had I needed to take it out and remind myself, since my words were forever imprinted in my mind.

Today was the day of our 10 year high school reunion, and the feelings were quite a mixture. In ten years, I had published a book, opened small local publishing company that ran those articles, papers, essays, stories – that no one picked up because they weren't about the latest trends or what people wanted to hear. I had crossed things off that list before my own ten year quota.

To say that I had married the most beautiful man I had ever set eyes upon was an understatement. My own prince charming lay beside me in bed right now… naked and spent from our late night – or early morning, however you want to put it.

Shortly after graduation Mike Newton had tried to shove his tongue down my throat at Angela's graduation party and I had slapped him hard, and called him out on the obscene names that he very well deserved. Needless to say, I had never imagined crossing that off my list that early on. Of course he got what he deserved when he married Jessica Stanley and became the laughter of the town when he walked in on Jessica cheating on him with a foreign man who was in town interviewing me on my book. The man had needed a translator to speak to me and I know Jessica didn't speak a single word of Finnish, so how she got to bed him beats me. I hope she has a happy life with the alimony that she gets from Mike who so kindly refused to sign a pre-nuptial pre-wedding.

Ah my book. You are probably wondering what it's about. When I originally decided that I needed to write my own stories, I decided to attend a great writing school. I had worked my ass off in high school, I needed to attend a great school! But I also wanted to get away. I had grown accustomed to Charlie, I missed Rene, but somehow after spending time living with both parents, I felt the need to find my own path and my own place in the world. I didn't belong in Phoenix, Florida, or Washington for that matter. When I got accepted into Georgetown, I jumped at the opportunity to live in the capital of the nation. Risky, I know, but it lead me to a glorious time writing for the Washington Post – which is where I learned that writing editorials just wasn't cutting it for me. If I wanted to give my opinion to someone on something, I was going to do it my way.

Let me take you to a trip down memory lane if you'd let me.

It was at freshman orientation and there were people from a stupendous amount of places. I had met a few kids that were from the West Coast much like me, but I didn't really connect with them right away. I decided to break out of my shell and became fast friends with my college roommates, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Of course when I met them, I felt inferior to their extreme beauty. But our room soon became our little beauty parlor where every girl could feel like a princess adorned in a simple tee and shorts. I learned that the only thing superficial about my roommates was their exterior. They had a heart of goal and a knick for sales and boys. This is how I met my first boyfriend, Mark, through my partners in crime. Of course they were there for me when I decided it was time to end things with Mark… and then Johnny – who looked nothing like Mr. Depp; followed by the most heartbreaking of them all, Jacob. In all his glory, I had found a perfect soul-mate/husband/boyfriend/confident/the whole enchilada – just not for me. Of course I was there for Rose and Ali, through their catastrophic high number of break ups – which didn't come with make – ups. So for Junior year, we had decided to help transfer students bond and feel welcomed during orientation weekend – the weekend before classes begun.

I was sitting at my desk when my e-mail popped up saying that my list of orientees was ready. I skipped over all the names and decided that I would simply wait to meet them the next day as I held out the sign that had the range of last names for the people I'd orient. Rosalie's letters ranged from Martin to McCarthy, mine ranged from Crest to Curzon, Alice had registered a little later than us and she had the Ws – which included Angela – who'd seeked someplace closer to her high school boyfriend Ben who was attending the prestigious UVA. Not many people were in these groups, which is why res. Life assigned things in such a weird order. So I was standing with the sign out where we were supposed to meet holding the sign. About 7 kids from my group approached me and after 15 minutes of waiting around we decided that we wanted some A.C, so we began walking towards my dorm building. I distinctly realized that I was leaving a member behind, since I was supposed to have 8 kids, but decided that we'd waited long enough. Our meeting went by as planned and I was more than excited to share with the new students about Georgetown. Soon, it was time to part ways as everyone went to do their own thing. I decided to hang out in the parlor for a little longer and just sit and lounge on one of the comfy chairs. As I reflected upon my day, I made goals to myself for the year. And to think that my day had just begun there – because the minute I lifted the sign again and took off my orientation leader t-shirt, I heard a very distinct voice call out to me.

"Isabella Swan?" asked the most …. Sexy voice. I lifted my eyes and looked through my lashes to see not just the most beautiful man ever, but my own eternal crush, Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Edward…?" I said lamely.

"Small world, it's so good to see a familiar face here. How have you been these past two years?" he said enthusiastically as he pulled me into a hug.

Did I mention my panties were already soaked?

And as they say, the rest was history. Turns out he was transferring to Georgetown with his two best friends and soul mates to my own best friends, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. We lived in the same dorm building that year, same floor even – triples only and co-ed: my own personal paradise. Edward was a biochemistry major and wanted a better experience than what he could get at UW, and Jasper being from the south was happy to move closer to home – and as for Emmett, no one questioned his decision after we saw him bickering with Rosalie. Did I mention they were a match made in heaven?

So anyways, as I was working for the Washington Post I realized that I had the perfect inspiration. If people could buy my opinion for some cheap cents, they would surely enjoy my book. I wrote something that was Bella worthy, and had style – in the written sense I mean. I wrote the ultimate romance that combined Shakespeare and my own life. The tale of two love birds that have to fight against all odds and end up together in the end. Rewind, haha I didn't actually write that. How cliché. I wrote a book that targeted womens, and it wasn't all fictional. It was a book about a young girl, Elizabeth, who against all odds was able to make a name for herself, build a career, and just when she thought that she was happy living life as a successful woman, love walked in through the door. It was a tale about self love but also finding love and cherishing it forever.

The things that were the most tedious to write Edward always helped me with. Yeah, he helped alright. Whenever I thought I'd crack under stress, he'd twirl me around and kiss me, then make love to me with wild abandon and make me forget. He was my own heroin as the writer Stephanie Meyer once put it in her vampire novel. I remember the night I had particular trouble with the ending. I couldn't decide on it.

Before I knew it, Edward was lifting me from my chair bridal style and taking me to the bathroom. He'd prepared the tub with bubbles, two glasses of wine and candles. He so seductively undressed me while kissing every new inch of exposed skin. I still get tingles thinking about it. Then, he told me get into the tub, an order that I followed thoroughly. What I didn't expect was the fully dressed Edward to give me my own strip tease as he removed every inch of clothing deliciously slow. I was wet, interpret that as you may.

He then get in behind me and massaged my body. Gently rubbing my breasts and tugging at my nipples. Before I was aware of it, I was already grinding my but on him. He found with ease my entrance and well, entered me. My whimpers were soft and my moans were throaty. Nothing compared to the sounds of pleasure he made as I rode him reverse cow-girl style. I could feel him nearing his climax and I wanted him to find release. I knew that as stressed as I may be, a long day at a lab was no fairytale with clouds for Edward.

Stubborn as ever he found the need to have us reach our peak mutually and stimulated my clit with his hand. It was sweet and romantic, slow and tender. But it wasn't enough for either one of us. So he rose from the tub taking me with him and barely made it to the bed before entering me again.

"Ugh Bella, you're so fucking wet and tight. I can't manage to get enough of you." He chanted through clenched teeth.

"Edward, please" I so articulately pleaded.

And yet again, with wild abandon he erased any thoughts that might've crossed my mind. The next morning as the sun rose, so did I. Wearing only Edward's lab coat with his name on it, I wrote the ending to my book, which was fantastic.

After the tour, I decided to take a break from it the day I fainted at the sight of blood for the first time. I was cutting things for lunch when I accidentally cut my finger, but Edward's paled face when I regained consciousness alerted me that something was off. That same day, I craved Pizza more than anything and nagged until I had my way. Dammed be my healthy diet. Did I mention I had thrown up breakfast – which was nothing more than eggs? Of course Edward insisted on seeing a doctor the following morning, but my nagging feeling took me on a walk which lead me to a pharmacy, where I found the aisle that I'd always dreaded. Of course it was Edward who nearly fainted with joy when we saw the positive results of my pregnancy test.

So now I had a beautiful son who had messy light brown hair and cute freckles and honey golden eyes. A successful book and a successful company were also in my possession. My best friends were married and expecting a kid themselves. My best friend and soul mate laid at my side naked and beautiful as ever after 8 years together, and things could never be better for me.

So high school reunion, get ready to meet the new Bella Swan. I realized that no one's opinions matter to me other than Edward's, and that I was a book worm turned queen compared to Jessica Stanley. Today, nothing was going to scare me, nothing was going to fear me. I was just plain old Bella, but a truly happy one at that.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
